Barney
Here are the full episodes of Barney & Friends (from Season 9-11) released on the Watch TWCK YouTube channel. In September 2015, Watch TWCK also has new Barney episodes (from Seasons 7, 8, 12 and 13) and even the classic Barney episodes (from Seasons 4, 5 and 6) and Barney Home Videos/Specials (both classic and modern) on November 27, 2015 (right after Thanksgiving). Full Episodes of Barney & Friends Barney & Friends: Season 9 # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood ''' # '''Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ''' # '''Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # My Baby Brother # All About Me Barney & Friends: Season 10 # Welcome, Cousin Riff / Special Skills # Glad to Be Me / Arts # Airplanes / Boats # Butterflies / Bugs # Shapes / Colors # Seeing / Hearing # Movement / BJ's Snack Attack # Counting / Letters # Pets / Vets # Winter / Summer # Spring '''/ '''Fall # Making Mistakes / Separation # Caring / Sharing # Playing Games / Fun with Reading # Mother Goose / Fairy Tales # Days of the Week / Rhythm # Rabbits / Ducks and Fish # Things I Can Do / Differences # Dancing / Singing # Safety Patrol /''' Friendship''' # Neighborhoods / Careers # Families '''/ Homes''' Barney & Friends: Season 11 # Pistachio / Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words / Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop / The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood / The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun / The Nature of Things # The New Kid / Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden / Listen! # Lost and Found / Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney / Get Happy! # For the Fun of It / Starlight, Star Bright # Best in Show / No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest / Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? / Sweet Treats # The Babysitter '''/ The Color of Barney''' # Dream Big / That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey / The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game / What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose / BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos / A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo / The Princess and the Frog # Imagination '''/ '''Adventures # Big as Barney / The Chase # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite '''/ '''Time Flies # Get Well / Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day / Love # Habitat Barney & Friends: Season 7 # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons ' # My Family and Me # BJ's Really Cool House Barney & Friends: Season 8 # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # '''Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ' # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Play Piano with Me! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Picture of Friendship # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # '''Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park Barney & Friends: Season 12 # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure Barney & Friends: Season 13 # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Barney & Friends: Classic (Seasons 4-6) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # E-I-E-I-O # Once a Pond a Time # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # All Around the World # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) # A Home for Dogs # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Sailing, Sailing # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Puttin' on a Show # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest # We Like the Colors and Shapes # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # That's What Friends are For # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # Flying in an Airplane # Laugh with Me! # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Barney Home Videos # Barney in Concert # Barney's Make-Believe Vacation # Imagination Island # Barney Songs # Let's Show Respect # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # Barney's "I Can Do" Show # Barney's Halloween Party # Sing & Dance with Barney # Let's Play School # Once Upon a Magical Tale # Barney's Animal Friends # Barney's Thanksgiving Party # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # More Barney Safety # Let's Play Games with Barney # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (a.k.a. Mother Goose Collection) # Barney's Patriotic Parade (a.k.a. Happy 4th of July) # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Round and Round We Go (a.k.a. Fun on Wheels) # Our Beautiful Earth # Let's Exercise with Barney # You Can Be Anything # Barney's Beach Party # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Happy Easter, Love Barney # Let's Read with Barney # Barney's Very Special Day # Come on Over to Barney's House # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Pajama Party # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's Outdoor Fun! # Barney Songs from the Park # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Musical Day # Happy Mad Silly Sad # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration '''(a.k.a. '''Cheer in the New Year) # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney # Movin' and Groovin' # Let's Pretend with Barney # Now I Know My ABCs # Barney's Colorful World # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Best Fairy Tales # Just Imagine # Everyone is Special # That's a Home to Me # People Helping Other People # The Land of Make-Believe # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Can You Sing That Song? # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go to the Beach # Let's Go to the Fair # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Let's Go to the Firehouse # Dino-Mite Birthday # Let's Go to the Library # Let's Go to the Police Station # Celebrating Around the World # Barney's Animal ABC's # Hi! I'm Riff! # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Patriotic Celebration # Let's Go Back to School # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure # Let's Play Outside # Barney's Furry Friends # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Musical Zoo # I Can Do It! # Barney's Birthday Bash # Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # Clean Up, Clean Up! # Barney's Transportation Adventure # Let's Go to the Doctor # Let's Go to the Moon # Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney # Let's Go to the Circus # Story Time with Barney # Let's Go to the Gym # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! # Let's Go Under the Sea # Barney's Camping Adventure # Barney Safety in the Park # This is How I Feel # Let's Go to the Movies # Let's Go to the Castle # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # Let's Go to the Store ''' # '''Let's Go to the Museum # It's Showtime with Barney! # Barney's Musical Jukebox # Let's Go to the Restaurant # Barney's Worldwide Adventure! # Celebrate the Holidays with Barney # Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 See Also * Episodes of Time Warner Cable Kids shows for Watch TWCK on YouTube